Assassin's Creed Events
by ntepAC
Summary: A  growing  collection of events in Assassin's Creed that has happened to myself  and hopefully others :D . Enjoy!
1. Run

_A/N: So, ACI is confusing, compared to ACII… I'm pissed I didn't play ACI FIRST. *sigh* Alright. If you haven't read my Assassin's Creed II bloopers, this is like those, but… well, from Assassin's Creed. Hope you enjoy them! :D The way they run is funny, and that they are so much harder to loose than on ACII..._

**Run!**

"Kill him!"

"Oh, come on! I didn't even do anything!" Altair growled as he ordered the horse forward. "Riding on a horse is offensive to the damn Knights Templar?" The assassin sighed and casually galloped the horse, knowing the knight wasn't going to catch up to him. Several minutes later, the assassin growled. "Okay, why do the roads have to be so confusing? Where the hell is Damascus?"

"Kill him!"

Altair turned and looked behind himself. "You're still chasing me? What the? Fine. I'll loose you." Altair started down the trail again full speed and stopped the horse at the hay bale at the bottom of the hill. He jumped inside quickly and watched the hill as the knight ran down the hill, nearly loosing his balance. Altair smiled as he watched the knight. Said knight's arms were flailing and his legs were running faster than he seemed to be able to control. He eventually stopped and looked around.

"Forget it. I've got better things to do." The knight started his long journey up the trail again.

Altair jumped out of the hay, laughing. "That was ridiculous! He can't run!" The assassin jumped onto the horse, still laughing, and galloped off, searching for the way to Damascus.


	2. Don't Touch

_A/N: Mondevu (I love that name, btw) experienced getting called out quite often… The last part's just my twist… Just not Altair's day, huh?_

_And I apologize I'm so slow adding chapters…_

**Don't Touch**

He could tell he had stumbled into the Rich District. The clothing was fancy, and they all looked fat. _Alright, most of them... _Altair looked around the Rich District of Damascus, then proceeded walking. He bumped into someone, turned and saw them open their mouths, gasping.

"ASSASSIN!"

Altair gasped. "I didn't even do anything to you!" He turned and ran, looking for a place to hide in case a guard decided to harass him. He sat on a bench and watched as guards walked by. When the coast was clear, he began walking around again. He felt himself bump into someone else.

"ASSASSIN!"

_Why am I so clumsy?_ Altair growled to himself, ducking out of sight. When the coast was once again safe, he stood up out of hiding and began walking around, careful to not bump anyone. He carefully zigzagged through the crowds, then stopped and activated his Eagle Vision. He noted where each guard was, then turned to his right. He cringed when he heard someone stumble.

"ASSASSIN!"

"Why me?" Altair ran to the roofs and watched the crowds, sighing. "Fine. I'll stay on the roofs."

"What are you doing up here?"

Altair growled. "Just not my day…"


	3. Eagle's Flight

_A/N: Eagle's Flight is an achievement for the Xbox 360. You have to remain in combat for at least 10 minutes. Pretty vague, but gives you a HELLUVA lot of options. I chose the lazy way. :D And I must say… ACI is much cleaner, language wise, than ACII… *smirks at the Italians*_

_BEWARE OF A BORED ALTAIR! (in a player's hands, that is)_

**Eagle's Flight**

"I care not what the other assassins say… but… I have to prove to myself I can do this." Altair stared at the guards walking around. "The legendary Eagle's Flight… Only a few assassin's have completed it. And I will too."

Jerusalem was a busy city, which made it all the better for the assassin Altair. He harassed some guards and began fighting them. He would kill all but one, then take off running, slow enough for the guard to keep up. He turned a sharp corner and lost the guard. "Crap…" Altair sighed and began walking again. "I have to remain in sight of a guard for at least ten minutes… sharp corners are not going to help with that." The assassin climbed up onto the building and looked around. He smiled. "Ah… the Dome of the Rock. That's perfect…" Altair made his way to the Dome of the Rock, harassed some guards, and began running around the building. The guards proceeded to chase the assassin, threatening to kill him. Altair was unnerved, but soon grew bored. He wasn't even running at full speed. After what felt like ten minutes, Altair turned and began fighting the guards, having remained in _combat_ for how long, he didn't know. He blocked each blow until he knew ten minutes was up, then each guard was quickly slain. Altair smiled. "That was rather easy…" He walked out of the district and saw seller's stands set up. He smirked. _How many of those can I jump through?_


End file.
